The Meaning of Magic
by IMSTILLLOOKINGFORTHETARDIS
Summary: Chapter 1 is finished. Merlin is a riddle. Arthur will unite Magic with normal lives. Could that time be now? read this story to find out not sure if i should continue this or not let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Merlin

Chapter 1

"MERLIN" Arthur yelled. "Yes my lord". "Can you explain where you got off to on the hunt"? Arthur was getting annoyed. "Where were you"? Merlin was not sure if he should tell Arthur that he was off in the woods doing magic to stop Morgana from killing Arthur. "I was hiding" Merlin finally said. "I should have known you are such a coward".

Merlin:

"I cannot feel my arms Gaius" Merlin moaned after Arthur's practice. "I'll fix it come here". After a while Merlin could feel his arms again. "I almost told Arthur that I could do magic today" Merlin said as Gaius hit him on his head. "Never tell him that for now" Gaius said. Merlin can't help himself it was bothering him that he didn't tell Arthur the truth. "I wish I did tell him" Merlin said to himself that night.

Arthur:

"I feel Merlin was lying to me Gwen". How do you make these accusations"? "He was sweating and was unable to talk well". "Why don't you see him Arthur"? "Alright I will".

Merlin and Arthur:

"Merlin" Arthur said as he walked into his room. "Yes my lord"? "You were lying to me I want to know where you got off to on the hunt". "I am a sorcerer Arthur" Merlin said as he did a spell so Arthur would believe him. "Merlin I…" Please don't execute me I was born like this I am the last living Dragon lord please don't arrest me" Merlin said trying to show that he was not lying. "I am not going to execute you Merlin I was thinking of making magic legal again just as long as it is not dark magic by the way who is your dad" " Balinor" Merlin said in a shaky voice. "You know this how" "Gaius told me." Arthur left Merlin.

The Next day:

"Put...Your...Back...into...it...Merlin." Arthur said between breaths. "Yes sire." Merlin replied. To be honest Merlin wasn't feeling to good. He felt like he was coming down with something. He was sure with a little sleep he would be fine.

Merlin:

When Merlin walked in he ate his dinner and went to lay down in his room. Gaius thought that was strange so he went to talk to him"Are you feeling o.k. Merlin you're awful hot." Gaius said taking his hand away from Merlin's forehead. "I'll be fine with a little sleep." Merlin assured him. "I'm still talking to Arthur about a day off.

The Next Day:

Merlin woke up and felt worse. "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS I DEMAND TO SEE HIM." He heard Arthur yell. Next thing he knew Arthur was in his room. "Never mind gaius you were right I am sorry I yelled Merlin feel better." Then he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Meaning of Magic

Chapter 2

Merlin:

Merlin stayed in bed the whole day. He started to feel better. He looked out the window and then remembered that the ceremony for making magic legal was today! He tried to get up to go but then the wave of sickness came back and he felt awful. He put the rag back on his forehead and Gaius came in. He looked at Merlin and he looked worse than before. "Merlin, I thought you said you were feeling better?" He asked. "I tried to sit up." Gaius looked at him. "I thought I said stay in bed." "I know."

Arthur:

"In the name of Camelot I hear by make magic legal." He announced. After the cheers and applause he added, "As long as it is not dark magic." Everyone went back to what they do during the day and Arthur went back to his chambers and Gwen was there waiting for him. "Arthur, Merlin how is he?" "I don't know I need to see him today." He walked down the corridor.

Merlin and Arthur:

"Merlin," Arthur said as he walked in and pulled up a chair, "How are you feeling?" "A little better." Merlin's voice was hoarse and quiet. Once again he tried to sit up and felt awful again. "Merlin I think you probably shouldn't sit up just stay laying down." "I will be at work tomorrow." "No you will stay in bed and not come to work tomorrow."

Merlin:

Merlin woke up and felt better. He stood up and he didn't feel awful. He walked out and sat down across from Gaius. Gaius put his hand on Merlin's forehead and it was not as hot it was almost normal. "Merlin, how do you feel?" "Great." Merlin went to walk out the door and tried to go through a cupboard.

Merlin and Arthur:

"Rise and shine." Merlin said to Arthur. "Arthur sat up and looked at Merlin. Arthur noticed that Merlin looked a lot better than yesterday. "Merlin do you feel better." "Yeah but from not moving around I'm a little off on my direction." "That is understandable." He said with a smile. Merlin went on with his normal duties. Now he did get off track sometimes and the knights would laugh at him when he fell until Arthur explained the situation. They all apologized to him and say that they didn't know.

Arthur:

Arthur walked in and Gwen asked how Merlin did on his first day back. "He stumbled and fell a lot but he did all right." "Good." Arthur was very glad that Merlin was back.

Merlin:

"How was your day Merlin?" Gaius asked during dinner. "I did ok I did stumble a lot and fall but I did ok." Merlin went to his chambers and got on his bed and fell asleep. He woke up to the Great Dragon calling him. He walked down and he asked him what he needed. "I was wondering why you had not been down to see me in a while." "I have been sick surely you knew that." "No." "Why?" "I don't pay attention about that." Merlin said good-bye and went back to his chambers.


End file.
